


Ereri/Riren Oneshots. *REQUEST OPEN*

by Levi_yeager_exist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Master/Pet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_yeager_exist/pseuds/Levi_yeager_exist
Summary: Give me ideas and stuff to write! I’m friendly but awkward so be kind, anyway! I will write pretty much anything but my updates will be very slow.I will say that some of these one shots will probably be angsty and could be triggering so please be warned about that! I will put Trigger Warnings at the top of the chapter! I hope you enjoy my one-shots and send me request!
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Ereri/Riren Oneshots. *REQUEST OPEN*

Secrets...things no one could ever know. That's what Captain Levi hid behind the doors of his room. The cold, stoic, ruthless Captain everyone feared and respected...

Turned into a whimpering cock slut when no one could see. Not for just anyone though... But for Eren Jeager. The Titan-shifting brat he was volunteered to look after. The angry, obnoxious, bright-eyed little shit that every one swore had a death wish. He adored...no he loved the brat. The cute smiles and insane determination...and the lustful looks he would give to tease, the small kisses when the hallways were empty, the rough ropes burning Levi's wrist.

He loved it all...he craved it.

Levi took a deep break and opened the door to his room. "Hello Captain...You're late." 

Levi shivered at the sweet but deadly voice that came from behind him. "Eren." Levi breathed weakly. He tried to stay calm and keep himself from stuttering. A job almost made impossible when Eren began leaving fiery kissed over his soft pale skin. 

"You're late...Levi~ You do know what that means..." Eren purred into his ear. He didn't say anything specific...but Levi knew the threat.

"Yes." He responded. A small yelp mixed with a moan left his lips when Eren's favorite riding crop collided with his still clothed thigh.

"Yes what Levi?" Eren rasped into Levi's ear before biting the skin of his neck.  
"Y-Yes...master..." Levi whispered his cheeks flushed red and his eyes closed with embarrassment. 

Eren let out a deep laugh "Good boy. Go get dressed for your master...and don't take to long. I'm very impatient today kitten." Eren ordered him and Levi reluctantly began to undress.

He slid his straps off and then began to unclothe himself, neatly folding his clothing and setting them on his desk. 

"Sit" Eren's voice cut through the silence like a sharpened weapon and Levi looked up to him. "Yes master." He responded striding to the chair in the middle of the room, nothing adorning his body.

He sat down and looked at Eren with lust shaded eyes, watching Eren walk to the bookshelf in his room and push it aside.

A soft whine of need left Levi's mouth as the wall behind the book shelf was revealed. Several rows of sadistic sex toys adorned the wall and Eren let out a light chuckle, selecting his favorite riding crop.

"Levi. You were late for your master. You will be punished because of this." Eren purred dragging the crop over Levi's thigh and giving him a sharp slap. 

A soft cry left Levi's mouth and he whined softly. "M-Master please..." Levi whimpered as Eren stood in front of him, forcing his head down near his bulging erection. 

Levi moaned desperately looking up at Eren and silently begging. "What do you want bitch?" Eren growled grabbing Levi's hair roughly.

Levi gasped in pain at the rough treatment and looked down trembling from the excitement he felt despite the pain he received. 

"Please...Master. Please g-give me your cock." Levi whispered with deep red cheeks. 

Eren laughed darkly and moved behind Levi running his hands through the soft raven black hair.

"What would they say Levi? If someone saw you like this, whimpering and begging for a cock in your mouth? You look like a slut Captain... Those pretty legs spread for your master and that cute cock of yours flushed red and dripping. I bet you want me to touch you. You want me to touch you don't you?" Eren teased as he slid his hands down Levi's chest pinching his nipples and eliciting the sweetest little noises from his submissive.

Levi's head rolled back as he began panting needily. 

"P-please master! Please let me t-taste your cock..." Levi gasped with tears of pleasure and want in his eyes. 

Eren smirked at Levi, roughly shoving him down to the floor and pinning him there. 

"Why should I let you put your filthy mouth on my cock? Why should I pleasure such a bad little bitch. Late for his master!" Eren barked at Levi, lifting his foot and pressing it down against Levi's hard pulsing red cock.

Levi practically screamed in pleasure and pain from the abuse he was receiving from his master. "P-p-please Master..." He whimpered and Eren let out a long drawn out sigh, as if Levi's begging was exasperating.

"On your knees. Mouth open. Head back." Eren ordered and Levi quickly scrambled to put himself into the position he was told. 

Eren smirked and took his hard length in to his hand stroking it slowly and walking up to Levi. "Who's a desperate little cock whore for his master?" Eren purred.

"I-I am...pleas-" Eren cut Levi off by pushing his entire length into Levi's mouth and forcing himself down his throat, causing the Captain to choke and cough, drool coating his lips and chin from the sudden and unexpected rough intrusion in his mouth.

"Suck it bitch. Be a good cock whore and please your master!" Eren ordered, rocking his hips and thrusting into his Captain’s throat.

Levi was gagging and choking but the sounds were amazingly euphoric to both of them. Levi was doing his best to please his masters cock. He flicked his tongue in Eren's slit and then trailed his tongue around the thick prominent veins of his masters large cock, his teeth scrapped over the skin just enough to be a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Fuck Levi!" Eren suddenly moaned as he grabbed his submissives hair and buried his cock deeper in Levi's throat, and came hard. 

Levi hadn't been prepared to receive his master cum and he gagged and choked on it, swallowing as best he could, but getting a large amount on his cheeks and chin. 

"Levi. You didn't swallow all of your masters cum." Eren purred deadly calm. 

Levi whimpered softly. "P-please master I-I wasn't expecting y-you to c-cum so f-fast o-or d-deep...p-please f-forgive m-me master..." Levi begged looking at his master.

"Hmm...fine. Just this once my little whore but if you ever waste a single drop of my precious cum again... Your punishment will be severe. Do you understand!?" Eren asked tilting Levi's head up.

"Y-yes master" Levi whispered his eyes leaving Eren's for just a moment to stare at his master pink lips. 

The action didn't go unnoticed by Eren though and he chuckled. "Awe how cute. Does the little cum slut want a kiss?" Eren purred kneeling down next to Levi and placing his mouth by Levi's ear. "You'll have to earn it bitch." He hissed before standing and walking away swinging his hips as he laid on the bed. 

Levi whimpered softly, having received no instruction from his master, and sat there in the same position that Eren had left him in.

"Slut. Come here." Eren called lazily from the bed and Levi scrambled to his hands and knees and began to crawl eagerly towards his master, happy his master wasn't finished with him.

"Yes master?" Levi asked as he crawled to the bed.

"Present me your ass." Eren demanded and Levi shivered as he saw the crop in Eren's hand.

"Yes m-master." Levi whispered, his thighs shaking with anticipation and desperate desire. 

"We are going to 5. You remember your safe words?” Eren asked softly. Levi nodded. “Yes master, it’s Freedom” he said softly. He hoped he wouldn’t have to use his safeword, last time he had done it Eren had nearly cried himself his own ocean.

Eren nodded and recovered his dominant nature immediately after the confirmation.

"Count them and thank me." Eren added as he got into a good position before bringing his arms back and flicking it forward, the sound of the crop hitting Levi's skin echoed off the walls.

"O-One! T-thank you m-master!!" Levi cried out in pleasure relishing in the brutal pain.

Eren continued and Levi knew if he would have gone any further than five, he would have had to call his safe word. 

Tears streaked down Levi's face as Eren rubbed the severely irritated skin of his submissives raw ass.

"Color?" Eren asked with slight concern but his concern faded when he saw Levi had his 'fuck me' face on.

"Green master." He responded blinking away and of his remaining tears. Eren chuckled. "You are the best submissive anyone could ever ask for...now..." 

Eren paused just to drive Levi a little crazier from the anticipation.

"Let master take you." Eren growled, shoving Levi on to his back. Levi hadn't been expecting it and he yelped softly but once his brain caught up with the rest of him, he moaned and spread his legs for his master.

Eren grinned at his lovers pink hole and began to suck on 3 of his fingers. Eren was cruel and sadistic and he loved hearing Levi moan in pain, but he wasn't going to make him bleed, after all Levi was still Eren's boyfriend.

Once Eren's fingers were nice and wet he smirked at Levi's impatient whines and eased two of four fingers in him. 

Immediately Levi's ass clenched around Eren's fingers greedily, trying to bring them deeper. 

Eren began to stretch and spread the rings of muscle that made his submissives hole so very tight, massaging the smooth silky walls.

"M-master please!! P-please f-fuck me! I-I need y-your c-cock!! Please m-master!!" Levi began to beg loudly. Eren chuckled and pulled out his fingers. 

"Fine. Take master cock." Eren purred casually before easing his length in Levi's still tight hole.

"A-ahhngh" Levi whined in pain as Eren began to thrust harder and deeper, causing Levi's initial pain to quickly morph into pleasure.

Levi threw his head back and let out pleasured moans for his master.

"Mm god you're such a good boy~" Eren praised Levi and Levi nearly lost himself at being praised like that by his master.

"M-Master!! P-please c-can I-I cum!? P-please!!" Levi begged and he could feel Eren's thrust getting less rhythmic and more erratic. 

"T-together s-slut!" Eren demanded and Levi let out a loud moan, his vision going white, and his ass clenching around Eren's cock.

Levi purred as he felt himself get pumped full of his masters cum and whimpered tiredly. "T-thank y-you master." Levi choked out, panting and whimpering his body shaking violently from the immense pleasure and pain that he'd received.

Eren crooned softly to his worn out submissive, to which Levi let out a soft whimper that caused Eren smiled softly.

"Shhh you can rest now, I'll take care of you soon." Eren purred as he laid next to Levi and turned to face him.

Levi smiled and laid his hand down on Eren's waist. "I love you Master." Levi muttered softly, his cheeks burning a soft red.

"My name love" Eren responded sternly and Levi whined. "I-I love you Eren" Levi corrected himself. Eren smiled, pulling Levi close and holding him protectively.

"I love you too." He muttered and Levi simply sighed in content and hid his face away in the crook of Eren's neck.


End file.
